The Cleaner
by SanArya
Summary: Cita-citanya adalah menjadi yang paling hebat dalam sejarah, berjuang untuk menjadi Pro Wrestler. Perjalanan tidaklah mudah, berbagai masalah ia hadapi dengan keras. Tidak peduli apapun, tujuannya hanya satu, Change The World. Dia adalah Kenny Omega, The Cleaner.


Musim dingin sedang dalam puncaknya, kalender juga baru saja memasuki bulan januari. Suhu terus menurun saat langit semakin hitam, siapapun bisa membeku jika terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan. Maka dari itu, jaket mantel tebal adalah solusi bagi mereka yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

Berkumpul bersama, menikmati makanan dan minuman hangat, berteriak sebuah _chants _atau menyanyikan lagu adalah beberapa kegiatan yang dapat merubah suasana. Dengan melakukan hal tersebut, suhu dingin akan terlupakan. Tergantikan oleh perasaan bersemangat ataupun bahagia.

Itu semua adalah cara yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di salah satu kota kecil di Hokkaido, tepatnya berada di Sorachi subprefektur, kota bernama Hokuryu.

Di salah satu tempat makan, tampak ramai orang-orang sedang menonton sesuatu. Mereka tertuju kepada sebuah TV yang dipasang menempel tembok, dengan letaknya yang berada di atas sehingga semua pengunjung tempat tersebut dapat menikmati tanpa terhalangi satu sama lain.

Sebuah acara olahraga _live _sedang berlangsung dengan jernih- tentu saja karena kualitas TV dan sinyal. Olahraga yang namanya sedang naik dengan pesat di seluruh dunia, sebuah tren tontonan _sport _baru bagi orang awam sekaligus menjadi pengganti disaat cabang lainnya seperti sepak bola, basket, voli, bulu tangkis ataupun yang lainnya, sedang membosankan.

Bukan olahraga yang cocok untuk segala umur memang, hanya saja lembaga penyiaran tidak melarang siapapun untuk menontonnya. Bahkan anak kecil sekalipun boleh untuk melihat, tapi dengan syarat harus berada di samping orang dewasa.

Olahraga tersebut adalah _Pro Wrestling_.

Seperti salah satu bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun berambut keriting dengan warna putih yang berpadu dengan gelap dan bagian belakang menggantung pendek. Ekspresi bersahabat sangat jelas terpancar dari wajahnya, ia mempunyai kening pemuda khas orang dingin, bola mata berwarna hitam jelas, hidung mancung, dan kulit layaknya orang-orang Hokkaido pada umumnya.

Ya... tidak ada yang terlihat spesial, sama seperti bocah-bocah sebayanya.

Bocah laki-laki tersebut memeluk tas selempang bewarna hitamnya agar tubuh kecilnya terasa hangat, sesekali menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk memantik hawa panas. Ia lupa untuk memakai jaket karena terlalu antusias untuk datang ke tempat dirinya berada sekarang.

Sudah 2 jam kurang lebih ia berdiri- karena semua tempat duduk sudah penuh- dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Jarak antara tempat ia berdiri dan TV memang sangat jauh, tapi dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tentu saja, karena orang-orang dewasa yang di dominasi oleh kaum berbatang berkumpul tepat di depan TV. Bocah tersebut tahu, dirinya tidak mungkin menonton lebih dekat karena pandangannya akan terhalang punggung-punggung menyebalkan orang dewasa tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan menyelinap menuju posisi paling depan? Dengan tubuh kecilnya memang mudah baginya untuk menerobos, hanya saja dirinya tidak memesan makanan atau minuman alhasil tingkat ia diusir sangat tinggi.

"Uwoooo~," kata bocah tersebut dengan wajah berbinar, ia baru saja melihat _moves _keren dari pegulat yang ia tonton sekarang.

_"Stunner! Stunner! What the hell?!" _

Suasana semakin ramai dan heboh karena mereka baru saja disuguhkan _Finisher _paling ikonik, paling hebat, dan paling keren. Ada yang saling membenturkan botol bir, gelas minuman, dan berbagai hal lainnya, semuanya hanyut dalam kehebohan menonton _event pro wrestling _yang diadakan oleh WWE- promotor perusahaan gulat dari Amerika tersebut.

_"One! Two! Three!"_

_"Ting ting ting,"_

"YEAHHHHHH~," tanpa dipandu, orang-orang di tempat itu berteriak bersama. Kemudian bertepuk tangan dan membahas apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"_Sugeeee_," ucap si bocah laki-laki. Bocah tersebut akan mengingat _match _yang baru saja ia tonton. Menurutnya pertandingan tadi sangat hebat, saling pukul memukul antara empat pegulat dalam ring memang sangat menakjubkan.

Ia memang terhibur oleh pertandingan tadi, tapi jujur di sisi lain dirinya sedih karena pegulat favoritnya kalah dengan pegulat yang menggunakan gerakan membenturkan wajah lawan ke pundaknya sebagai gerakan penyelesaian atau biasa disebut _finisher_.

Tidak seperti orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang menjadikan pertandingan gulat sebagai tempat untuk dijadikan bahan judi dan memasang taruhan kemudian saat "pegangan" mereka kalah, mereka akan sedih atau marah-marah tidak jelas. Bocah laki-laki yang kedinginan dan sendirian tersebut justru berbeda...

Bocah yang baru 6 tahun menghirup oksigen sudah belajar banyak hal dari mana saja, terutama dari _Kaa-san _nya.

Ia bisa menerimanya walau pegulat dukungannya kalah, sedih itu hal wajar tapi apa boleh buat. Dirinya bisa mengerti, setiap pertandingan pasti ada yang menang ada yang kalah. Sulit rasanya untuk terus berada di puncak karena setiap orang akan berkembang atau bahkan melampaui kita setiap saat.

Tapi, dengan usaha dari diri sendiri dan hati kita yang terus terkoneksi dengan Yang Diatas, berada di atas bukanlah hal mustahil. Merubah kegagalan menjadi keberhasilan, gagal adalah jalan tercepat menjadi berhasil. Gagal bukanlah akhir tapi adalah awal.

Tidak ada kata tak mengalahkan yang ada adalah tak terbantahkan.

Bocah tersebut telah memutuskan, ia akan menjadi apa saat besar nanti. Ini adalah jepang, dimana jalan untuk meraih cita-cita sangat sulit. Tapi, dengan tidak menyerah, cita-cita seberat, sesulit, setinggi, seribet, seaneh apapun bisa tergapai. Merubah tubuh kecil lemahnya menjadi badan yang cocok untuk cita-citanya nanti... untuk menjadi _Pro Wrestler _paling hebat sepanjang sejarah.

Ia adalah _The_ _Cleaner_. _Change The World _adalah tujuannya. Bocah tersebut bernama, Kenny Omega.

_BAM! _

...

**The Cleaner**

.

**Disclaimer : **Saya tidak memiliki apapun Ini hanyalah sebuah karya fiksi; itu semua datang dari otak saya. Saya tidak mencerminkan kenyataan orang-orang di cerita ini, itu sepenuhnya dibuat-buat. Nama, nama karya, merek, dan lainnya bukan milik saya.

Seluruhnya bukan punya saya!

**Warning : **Gaje, Ancur, AU, OOC, mungkin ada OC nya, alur berantakan, banyak Plot Hole, unsur jepang ngawur dan Typo yang gak mau ilang... Ilmu penulisan dan kualitas otak saya masih rendah.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**Fandom : **Wrestling

**.**

**Chapter 1 : **Pembuka di halaman pertama

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**Jangan dimasukin ke Hati**

**Good Bye... and Good Night... BAAM**

29 Februari 2020

By SanArya


End file.
